Littlest Pet Shop Mini Surprise Families 1996
"Mini Surprise Families are the newest addition to the Littlest Pet Shop! They've made their happy homes in the most surprising places, giving new life to old teapots, basket and more. Collect them all and help fill all their tiny homes with the warmth of family love and happiness!" Mini Surprise Families were produced by Vivid Imaginations, repacked and sold as part of the Littlest Pet Shop in USA by Kenner on 1996. They are also known as Teeny Weeny Families. Home Sweet Homes assortments Mini Surprise Families: Market Mini Surprise Families: Cafe Mini Surprise Families: Chapel Leaper and Lizzie's story: “You’re invited to the wedding of Lizzie Leaper and Thomas Leaper at the Gardenville Church, which used to be an old iron for pressing clothes! So much planning has gone into every detail-from the bride’s beautiful gown to the yummy three-tiered cake- that it’s certain to be a perfect day! The family has invited all the Mini Surprise Families to the ceremony and reception afterwards. Come along and join in the fun!” Mini Surprise Families: Schoolhouse The Tooter Family Story: "Mrs. Tooter, the teacher, flew to Gardenville with her two chicks, Amy and Ian Tooter, under her wing. There they met other Mini Surprise Families, who persuaded Mrs. Tooter to stay and run the school. An old boot was dusted off and everyone helped decorate the new schoolhouse, which opened soon afterwards with a full class of Mini Surprise Families children: frogs, rabbits, ducks, bears and, of course, her very own little owl chicks." Hiding Places assortments Hiding Places: Storybook Baby Sally Hoppit's Story: "When Ma and Pa Hoppit are busy running the family restaurant, Baby Sally Hoppit stays at home with her loving Grandma Hoppit to take care of her. Her cozy, little room is hidden inside a storybook that Ma Hoppit dusted off and fixed up into a bright, cheery place where Baby's favorite thing to do- of course- is have Grandma read stories to her at naptime. Why don't you stop by and listen in?" '' Hiding Places: Purse The Waddle Children's Story: ''"The playful Waddle children, Henri and Didi, love to come to Gardenville to visit their dear Grandma Waddle! She welcomes them with open arms to the loving home she made out of an old coin purse, and even set up a special bedroom for the twins, complete with a double crib they can share. If you'd like, you can help settle them down and tuck them in for sweet dreams!" Hiding Places: Jewelry Box The Brown Kids Stoy: "The Brown kids feel so lucky to be growing up in the beautiful, secret world of Gardenville. When big sis, Beth Brown, doesn't have plans to meet her friends after school, she loves to play with her new twin brother and sister in the happy playroom Pops Brown made for them out of a tiny, old jewelry box he found hidden away in the shed. Would you like to go for a stroll with them?" Trivia According to the blog ''The 80's Toy Ark, ''Zuse on ''the Ghost of the doll ''explained that The purple Hide 'n Play Jewellery Box from the playset of Fairy Winkles is a recycled mold for the Littlest Pet Shop Teeny Weeny Families; along with the purse and the address book. Category:Toys Category:Kenner Toys Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Playsets Category:Kawaii Category:Collectibles Category:1990's Doll